


Prompt: Greg&Mycroft. Detectives

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Case Fic, Gen, greg is a bit smitten, greg is just started, mycroft is a detective, mycroft probably doesn't have a clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Why would you want to work with me?” Greg saw the confusion on Mycroft's face and he quickly elaborated.“I'm not the only one working on the Kyle Turner case. I'm not even in charge of it. Why not work with DI Wilkonson?”





	Prompt: Greg&Mycroft. Detectives

He was stunned - the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the man he'd been dreaming about.

“I- Can I help you?” Greg tries to find his voice as he looks into Mycroft Holmes' eyes. The man is taller then he thought and he needs to look up to meet the man's gaze. A gaze that feels like he's taking in every little detail, drawing out Greg's secrets and he can feel his face warm up when the man lifts an eyebrow ever so slightly.

_This is surreal._

Greg's heart skips a beat when Mycroft Holmes, _the_ Mycroft Holmes, the famous detective, offers his hand and Greg notices how cool his hand feels. Not sweaty and unpleasant like his own.

“Actually, I think I can help you. Can I come in?” Mycroft lifts an eyebrow in question when it takes Greg a second too long to respond and his cheeks flame up even more as he awkwardly gestures for him to come inside. The smell of the man's cologne goes right to his groin and he mentally curses himself when his eyes get glued to Mycroft's firm arse.

_Not a dream!_

Greg closes the door of his flat with more force then is necessary but it's hard keeping it together, knowing Mycroft Holmes is standing in the middle of his flat, taking in the place with a blank face. He's heard about the man ever since he started his training and it didn't take long to become obsessed with him. Mycroft Holmes had worked on and solved, some of the most fascinating and strange cases in the UK and everyone wanted him on their team.

It didn't matter that the man was rude and cold, he got them results and for the higher up's that was all that mattered. He'd heard rumors that Mycroft was back in London but he would never have imaged the man showing up at the Yard, let alone his flat.

“You have a nice place here, Sergeant. Can I sit down?”

“Of-course, wait. I'll just-” He grabbed the pile of papers from the sofa and was almost certain it earned him an amused beginning of a smile. His heart was racing inside him as Mycroft sat down elegantly, one leg crossed over the other, looking at Greg with such intense focus he was worried he'd burn on the spot. Something about Mycroft's gaze kept you locked in place and he bit the inside of his lip to snap out of his trance, sitting down opposite the man.

“I asked your Chief for your address. Please forgive the intrusion but it came to my attention that you're working on the Kyle Turner case. A have a suspicion it's connection to a recent case of my own. Edwina Hall?”

Mycroft tilted his head and Greg noticed the few freckles above the man's white collar. As always Mycroft was dressed to a tee as if stepping right out of a magazine in his three piece suite and shiny brown shoes. How the man didn't faint was a mystery to Greg. It was the beginning of spring, the sun shining through his windows and Greg was already to warm with his t-shirt and jumper on, let alone three layers of clothes.

The rumors went that he did it to cover up some nasty scars he'd gotten at the start of his career but nobody seemed to know for sure. That's what intrigued him about the man, you heard bits and pieces, but nobody had the full picture of him. All you were certain about was his intelligence and results at work.

“Edwina Hall is the landscape gardener that used her client's gardens as dumping sites for the bodies, right? I thought that case was closed?” Greg frowned, remembering the shock that had gone through the whole country when the horrible truth came out. Edwina Hall looked like a normal, somewhat boring person with her long brown hair, brown eyes and big glassed but behind that facade she'd been brutal. There was a body count of 15 people so far, her youngest victim only 12, but police were sure the real count was around 40.

“I'm not sure that we have the full picture yet. She's always claimed her innocence.”

“You believe her?”

“No. But I don't think she did it all on her own either.” Mycroft uncrossed his legs, handing Greg a file across the table and only now did he see the briefcase standing next to Mycroft's leg. It was saying something about his state of mind that he hadn't noticed the thing before and he cursed himself inwardly as he went over the file.

_Focus, Lestrade! Don't mess this up!_

Mycroft Holmes wasn't a very patient man when it came to stupidness. He didn't like repeating himself, didn't tolerate people not paying attention and Greg really didn't want the man to go after only 10minutes. He could feel those grey eyes on him as he took his time to read the information handed to him and he prayed the man wasn't a mind reader like some of his co-workers believed.

“ _I swear, he takes one look at you and knows all your secrets! Anna told me Richard told her that he'd heard from Cal that Mycroft only needed 5 seconds to make Adam cry. Something to do with the girlfriend of his son.”_

“ _Come on Sally, there's no such thing as a mind reader. And you know how Anna likes to gossip!”_

He'd done it off as silliness, another one of those myths surrounding Mycroft Holmes but when he looked up he couldn't help but feel flustered as Mycroft looked at him intensely. He'd dreamed about the man a few times now, nothing too R- rated but not innocent either and he cleared his throat as he handed the file back, not able to keep up the eye contact for longer.

_I wonder what he looks like without all those clothes on._

“So you think Kyle Turner was Edwina's helper?”

“Yes. Turner doesn't seem like the type to go out and abduct children. He doesn't have the skills for it, too clumsy.” Mycroft patted the file on his lap and Greg nodded his head. The man did have a point with that. Kyle Turner was shy, almost in an unhealthy way. The only reason he was on their radar was that he'd been seen with Brett Chapman, a known criminal to the Yard and of importance to the drug section. Then Turner had been spotted near three locations of a murder and they'd brought him in for questioning. Nobody had that much bad timing.

“So why didn't she give him up? If he was a participant in the murders...”

“That's the reason I'm here. I'd like for us to work together on this, see what we can dig up. Edwina Hall is surrounded by the best lawyers money can buy, she's from a wealthy family, and I don't want her to get off because of some technical error.” Mycroft's voice was calm but there was a hard edge to his words and the hairs on Greg's back stood up. Something about the gleam in those grey eyes made Greg's stomach do a flip and he looked down at the table for a moment to break the uneasy feeling inside him.

“Why would you want to work with me?” Greg saw the confusion on Mycroft's face and he quickly elaborated.

“I'm not the only one working on the Kyle Turner case. I'm not even in charge of it. Why not work with DI Wilkonson?”

“DI Wilkonson is a good man but he lacks imagination. I need someone with a fresh outlook on things, someone who's not beaten down by the cruelty of human nature. I also prefer to work with people that are sober on the job.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and Greg swallowed back his words. Dan was a good man but the deforce and everything surrounding it had made him bitter. Cutting corners at work and needing a few drinks to get through the day. Those few drinks had some turned to more and people were starting to notice. Greg sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the man sitting in front of him. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. Mycroft Holmes asking to work together on a case. It would be a great opportunity, he was sure to learn a lot from the man but he'd also heard the man's reputation.

“I'm not nearly as horrible as people make me out to be, Sergeant. At least not when you're able to keep up and are willing to learn. Are you?”

Mycroft leaned forward, eyebrow raised in question and Greg's heart stopped. It could be the best decision in his life or the worse but he let out a breathe, holding out his hand with a smile on his face.

“Let's solve this case.”

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft would make a great detective. That's my idea and I'm not going off it. :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon.


End file.
